1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to evaluating the supply of content on an electronic network, such as the Internet. More specifically, and without limitation, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for evaluating the supply of content on an electronic network pertaining to one or more keywords.
2. Background Information
Currently, newspapers, magazines, and other publishers of timely textual and visual content are increasingly competing with online websites for the public's attention. Online websites that generate content (so-called “content sites”) often employ writers or bloggers to generate articles, podcasts, videos, and other content regarding topics that are popular at the moment. These content sites face challenges in generating the quantity and diversity of content desired by the public and necessary to obtain sufficient web traffic and associated advertising revenue.
Some types of online content can have a low shelf-life, in that it can be rendered out-of-date by current events or new conventional wisdom. In addition, online content faces tremendous levels of competition. While traditional media only competed against a finite number of peer publications and broadcasts, new online media faces competition from thousands, or even hundreds of thousands, of websites.
As a result of the fierce competition for online content, it is important for providers of online content to generate very large volumes of content. It can be useful to continuously generate large amounts of content about a topic to ensure that it is timely and up-to-date, as well to ensure that such content is distributed and displayed throughout the Internet, where it is likely to be consumed by online users.
At the same time, it is also important for online content providers to focus on topics or areas in which the supply for online content is inadequate. By timely introducing new content in such areas, it is more likely to be consumed by online users. As a result, the online content providers may increase the popularity of their content websites. The additional web traffic may also result in increased advertising revenue for the online content providers.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved systems and methods for addressing one or more of the above-referenced challenges. Moreover, there is a need for improved systems and methods for managing electronic content based on the supply of content on an electronic network, such as the Internet.